Destiny Has Come
by TheChosenKid
Summary: A Charming Young Woman Connected To A Dead Mobster Comes To Town Looking For Answer, To Meet Her Family, But Falls For A Recently Dumped Computer Geek, Creating Enemies, And Making A Supposedly "Dead" Resurface. Spinelli/OC, Jasam, Saudia, DoLu.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I wrote something very simliar to this a long time ago on the abc GH message boards, but never posted it up here. So now I'm re-writting the story to make it fit to the near future of the current s/l. But this is my first GH fic on here to which my writing style has changed alot from when I used to write on the message boards. This is just the first story of hopefully many stories so please send feedback, whether you like it or hate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, believe me, I'd actually listen to the fans.

Destiny Has Come

This place was a lot colder than what she's used. A hell of a lot colder. She forgot to check the forecast before boarding her flight, but she was in a hurry to leave. Snow was falling as she walks around with a backpack, black jeans, fitted black polo shirt, and a casual black leather jacket. She stops in front of a busy diner, looking for anywhere to get a room. _Kelly's? I've heard of this place…_

She walks in the place, and man, it felt so good in there. But what amazes her even more, it looked just like she imagined. Warm, comfortable, and just plain ol' casual. She looks around, noticing the tables were all full, but her gaze stops over at the stools. Not many people were sitting over there. There was an available chair next to a petite brunette, no taller than she was herself, who was talking to some older guy, and she makes her over, sliding in the empty chair.

"This place is doing, amazing tonight, Mike." The woman's low, but light voice continued whatever conversation was going on before she went over to the counter, while sipping her hot chocolate. She couldn't quite place it, but the woman looked so familiar.

The old guy, Mike, smirks. "Well, apparently people like comin' here in the middle of winter." His gaze moves to the freezing young girl with spiky hair and leather jacket. "Maybe a scarf would have been a better attire choice." He kindly comments in a gentle tone.

The girl's slightly redden skin slowly begins to turn back to its natural brown color. She lowly chuckles and rubs her hands together to bring some warmth. "I'm from out of town."

"Must be a pretty far place to not about the whether in P.C. Now what can I get you?" Mike asks, putting on his business tone. "Dutch apple pie," He notices the shiver in her body. "And maybe some hot cocoa?"

The girl smiles at the offer, sticking her hands back in her pocket. "Make that a coffee, one cream four sugars, please."

Mike places a mug in front of her, filling it with her desired coffee, before going into the kitchen to get her pie. She looks over at the petite brunette, wearing a black hooded coat, her gloves and hat sticking out of its pocket, and friendly smiles.

"Is it always cold up here in February?" She asks. I was only the end of January, but it was close enough to call it February and she was hoping to make some decent conversation.

The woman laughs. "Oh yeah. Temperature starts to drop in August." She sips her hot chocolate. "So, where you from?"

Mike comes back and set a slice of pie in front of the girl. "Good 'ol warm Miami."

"Wow, that's uh, pretty far from here." The woman looks at the girl, studying her appearance. She looks like a runaway, but she looks around twenty-one. "So you're here for school?"

The girl undetectably lies. "Yeah, I hear PCU is a great school. I mean, I got the money to pay for it, why not?" The studies the woman, knowing she looks so damn familiar… "Everyday Heroes." The woman looks at her with surprise and smiles. "You're Sam McCall, right?" She didn't even have to answer the question. The voice, the face, she should have recognized it immediately. "My name's Destiny. Huge fan."

Sam nods at the girl's recognition. "Yes, I was the host for _'Everday Heroes'_."

Destiny takes a bite of her warm pie. _So good._ "I used to watch that show all the time. So what do you do now, if you don't mind me asking." She didn't mean to come off as nosey, but she was curious about knowing the famous, in many ways, Samantha McCall.

"I'm actually, a private investigator. _Jackal and McCall Private Investigations_." There a was a huge amount of pride as she spoke the words. "My partner Spinelli-"

"Spi-What?"

Sam laughs; she obviously heard the girl's reaction before. "Spinelli. He's a computer genius that refers himself as 'The Jackal' in the cyber world. Very _unique_. I'm actually supposed to be meeting him here." She turns around searching for her friend.

Destiny turns back around in her chair, finishing up her pie and coffee, until she heard the words. "Greeting, Fair Samantha." Oh god. At that point, she feels he should have just come out point blank and said _'Greetings Earthlings.'_, the way he spoke made it seem like he was an alien trying to, and miserably failing, passing off as human.

"Hey Spinelli." Sam greets back. "I was just talking 'bout you." She gestures over to Destiny. "Hey, Destiny, _this_ is my partner Spinelli."

Destiny takes a sip of her coffee, before turning around, spotting the young guy standing. He seemed odd, but he was adorable. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi. So you're the guy working with the _Everyday Hero_."

He smiles back at her. "Indeed. The Fair Samantha and the Jackal collaborate, investigating the mysteries and mission that other send us."

Destiny laughs a little. If Sam didn't already tell him what they did, she wouldn't have any idea what he was talking. "Okay. So Spinelli, would you happen to know where the uh, MetroCourt is located? I need to check into my room."

"Indeed I do.-"

Sam cuts him off, noticing the vibe between the smiling two. "Well, I'm sure Spinelli would like to take you there. Save you the trouble."

She wasn't use to getting rides from strangers, but something told that the guy was harmless. "Sure." She answers, never taking her eyes off Spinelli. "If that okay with you?"

Spinelli looks at Sam, nervousness filling his body. "Um, if you're completely okay with-"

Sam cuts him off again. "Spin, just go. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Spinelli nervous smile widens and looks back at Destiny. "Well, my Destiny, your chariot awaits."

Destiny pulls her wallet out of her back pocket, tosses a couple of bills on the counter before leaving with Spinelli.

When they exit, Mike walks over taking Destiny's money, until he notices the actual amount. "Whoa. The pie's not _that_ good."

Sam looks over at him, curious to what he was talking about. "What's wrong?"

Mike chuckles, shaking his head. "Not a thing. Seems like your new friend may be loaded."

Sam looks closely at the bills Mike was holding. _Two hundred dollars?_ She looks back at the entrance, noticing Destiny's wallet lying on the floor. She opens her wallet, finding platinum credit cards and about five thousand dollars in hundred dollar bills. _Loaded indeed._ She looks at the driver's license, something familiar about the name. "Destiny Gloria Ruiz."

A/N: So what'd you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Huh, no review. Oh chapter is shorter sorry. But I'm pretty sure the next will be longer._

_Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, except for the Miami girl._

Chapt.2

"I don't understand. My wallet was just right here." Destiny search her pockets again as she searches for her missing wallet at the desk in the MetroCourt.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we can't check you in without identification." The front clerk explains. Both of his bosses are always clear about the security in their hotel, especially knowing exactly who staying there for instance.

"Perhaps, The Jackal may interject that your missing personal holder may have tumbled out at Kelly's?"

Destiny stares at him for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell he was he was saying. When if finally processes in her brain, she groans. "Dammit."

"Would you like me to escort you back to retrace your steps?" Spinelli kindly suggest.

Destiny shakes her head, but smiles, appreciating the offer. "Oh no. I've already taken you out of your way."

"Hey Destiny." She turns her head, seeing Sam jogging toward her with something in her hand.

"My wallet!" Destiny sighs with relief, grabbing her wallet.

Sam glances at Spinelli, making sure everything was alright, with slight concern in her eyes. "Yeah." She looks back over at Destiny, who was checking her wallet. "You dropped it back at Kelly's."

Destiny smiles, happy everything was still in place. "Thanks." She turns around the at the clerk, handing him her driver's license. "Here."

The clerk smiles checking her identification and her room. "Everything seems to be okay Ms." He pauses, looking back at Destiny, worried. "Ruiz."

Spinelli, immediately recognizing the last name, looks over at Sam with his mouth agape, meeting her more concerned look, then they both look back at the young girl.

Destiny could feel the stares burning holes in the back of her head. This was not what she wanted. This was not how things were supposed to go, but what she came for maybe coming a lot sooner than she thought. She slowly grabs her license back, with a smile.

The clerk tone becomes slightly shaky. "Um, your room, is uh, 503, on the fifth floor." He picks up the phone, making an urgent call.

Destiny simply nods. "Thank you." She turns around, preparing for the worst. Surprisingly, the face was composed, atleast as composed enough to try and convince Destiny that they didn't have their suspicions about her, nor her name. Her professional tone comes out, but kept it light. "Thank you, Ms. McCall. Hopefully I'll get to see you again."

Sam takes a slow breath. "Um, no problem. Glad I could help."

Destiny clenches her jaw a little before turning to Spinelli with a smile. "And thank you. You've been a great help for me tonight."

Spinelli doesn't speak right away, afraid to say the wrong way. "The Jackal is indeed always obliging when a lady in need of a, assistance."

Destiny walks away with a smile, trying not to rush out the unpleasant situation she stumbled herself into. She boards the empty elevator, letting out a sigh of relief, for now. She won't let this situation bother just yet, she has other things worry about. Other places to attend.

_A/N: Next chapter, a proper introduction is made. Can anyone guess who her connect is and how?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's Chapter 3. A little scare, a little confrontation, and a little trouble._

Chapter 3

_God I hope this doesn't take long._ She opens the front door, rushing in, almost knocking some young woman over in a black business suit.

"Sorry." The young woman speaks in a polite, but clearly aggravated tone.

Carly didn't have time for apologizes, she needed to know why the call she just gotten from her employee was so urgent. She heads to the front desk, seeing her front desk man clearly scared of something, but he he'd been through a lot in this hotel to know how to cover up his fear.

"So what's the emergency Randy?" Carly yawns alittle, exhausted from her daughter from keeping her up at night.

Randy looks around, searching for someone before his eyes landing back to his employer. "We have a bit of a situation, and you told me to call you when I had a deep suspicion about a guest in your hotel."

Immediately alarmed, Carly leans over to counter, making sure no one's listening in. "Who is it?"

Randy silently gulps nothing before continuing. "She left right after you walked in. Her name is Destiny Gloria." He pauses for a moment, afraid of his boss' reaction. "_Ruiz._"

Without thinking. "What room?"

Randy fumbles looking for a room key. "Room 503." He finds the key and hands it over. "Mrs. Jacks, do you think it's wise to search her room. What if she comes back?"

"That's why you have my cell number." Carly looks Randy in the eyes. "Don't mention this to Mr. Jacks."

Knowing that his answer wouldn't be a good idea, he does it any. "Yes, ma'am."

Carly walks away toward the elevator, quickly pulling out her cell, making one important phone call. "Jason..."

Meanwhile, in their office, Sam paces back and forth while Spinelli is going away frantically at his laptop.

"We _can_ be wrong," Sam points out, still pacing. "But we just need to make sure."

"The Questionable One's records are clean." Spinelli sighs in relief, hoping the words ease Sam's mind as well as if was easing his. "No arrests, no charges, no warrants, not even a school grade lower than a B…"

Her mind wasn't at ease at all. In her mind, there's no such things as an _okay_ Ruiz. "I want to know everything about her. Is she apart of the Ruiz family?"

He was almost done, though he wasn't sure what he'd find. He stops, as he reads the screen before him. _Oh no._ "The Jackal has uncovered some troubling news."

Sam hurries behind Spinelli, trying to read the screen. "What, what is it?"

Spinelli looks up at Sam, fear glistening in his eyes. "In afraid that The Questionable One is indeed the daughter of…"

The meeting was set, the families were gathered, now the only question that gathers these men's minds were _'Who the hell set this up?_'

"So no one has a clue who put this meeting together?" One of the men asks around the room. Something was wrong and he was uncomfortable. This meeting could go wrong in many ways since the identity of the guy, well, a mystery.

Sonny checks his watch. "Who ever he is, he's late."

"That may be," The voice came out of from the front door. Something about it was different, very…_feminine_. The men heads turn towards the front door, intrigued by the intrusion. "But if you're talking about me, _she_ is right one time." The lips of the speaking voice grins. "You're watch is fast _Senior_ Corinthos."

Sonny looks over at the woman. _It's a woman? _Why this surprised him, he didn't know. It wasn't the first time a woman surprised him by stepping into his line of business. His very own current wife did two years ago and a hellraiser many years before that. But there was something different about this young woman. She's very young, possibly fresh out of high school, but the way she wore her dark pants suit, her nicely done short hair, her posture, she's was very mature for however old she was. Whoever she was, she has a biggest of balls to walk into this room alone. She has power somewhere, somehow. "You know who I am. Now, are you goin' to introduce yourself? I don't have time for small talk."

The young woman nods, he grin fades. "I was just getting to that." She takes slow steps into the room with her hands behind her back. "I don't want any trouble, just looking for what's mine." She stops at the table, looking directly at Sonny Corinthos. "You have some property of mine, I'm kindly asking to have it back."

Sonny's eyes darken as he looks into the woman's eyes. "Who, the hell, are you?"

The young woman looks at the face in the room, taking pride in her next word, her Spanish accent coming through. "I am Destiny Ruiz. Daughter of Javier Ruiz and Granddaughter of Hector Ruiz." The room freezes even though all eyes are burning into her with_ 'What the hell!' _imprinted on their faces. Her focus goes back to Sonny Corinthos. "And you have property of my family. Just a simple few of warehouses, but property nonetheless."

_Ruiz! No, no, no! The Ruiz family is dead!_ Sonny continues to glare the young woman, a burning fire forming in his chest. "You're not gettin' a damn thing from me."

Destiny slightly chuckles darkly. "_Senior_ Corinthos, this situation can be done the easy way or the hard way."

Sonny stands up facing her. "You put my family in harms way-"

"You've already done that yourself." She steps closer to Sonny, no fear.

Lou Caballo speaks. "We live by a code. You break it, it's all over for you."

Keeping her eyes on Sonny, she remains calm. "I'm not after your family. I'm after my property. I'm after what belongs to me. If you don't willingly hand it over, then I'm just going have to take it back."

Without thinking, Sonny challenges. "Bring it on. You have no allies here, no business. Nothing, but words."

Destiny politely smiles. "_Senior_ Corinthos, I do have business here, none of which is your concern. And unlike my Uncle Manny, I don't enjoy leaving a trail of corpse behind me. So I'll leave you with this." The places a folder on the table.

Sonny glances down at the vanilla folder, opening it up, revealing unfamiliar papers. "What the hell is this?"

"Contract between _Senior_ Lorenzo Alcazar and _Senior_ Hector Ruiz signing ownership of the three warehouses and co ownership of his pier." Destiny doesn't looks away from Sonny face, enjoying the emotions confusion and frustration. "When my grandfather and father was killed, they were meant to be left in the hands of me." She clenches her jaw at the mention of her deceased family. "Now, I've asked nicely. Return the property, or we simply settle this in court." She smiles again. "You know, that place with the lawyers and media and that guy in the robe?" She walks towards the otherside of the table, pouring her glass of vodka.

Sonny was trapped. If this really was a legit contract, he could lose some of his property. But he has the best lawyer money can buy. The kid was defenseless, she had nothing. He picks up contract ripping it in half in front everyone.

"Now go on kid, and don't come back."

Destiny's grin again takes place. "That was just one of many copies. I assure you giving up that property is unavoidable."

Caballo turns to Destiny. "The Ruiz family have no meaning here." Destiny continues to stare at Sonny. "It was destroyed with the rest of your family."

Destiny, never taking her eyes away, responds. "We were never over, I just kept our business low key. Now, I've been running this business for over four years now, since I was fifteen and I must say that I've done a pretty damn good job-"

"You've done nothing." Caballo cuts her off. "We didn't even know your so called organization existed. We have no respect for the last name Ruiz." Destiny finally takes her eyes off Sonny, her head snapping to Lou Caballo. "The hell you bastards put us through will never be forgotten around here. Your grandfather was weak, your uncle was a sick bastard, and you father, Javier," Destiny's left eye twitches a little at her father's name, "he was a fraud, working with John Durant. He thought he had power and now he's dead."

_Just take a deep breath. Get out of here alive._ Destiny puts on a fake smile, lifting up her glass towards her lips. _Just breath, don't do anything stupid._ "_Senior_ Caballo, hasn't anyone told you not to speak ill of the dead?" _Too late._

Without a second thought, she fast pitches her glass of vodka across the table smashing it in Lou Caballo's face. A scream barely escapes his lips before Destiny leaps across the table on top of him, knocking him to the ground striking him in the face over and over again. The men of the other mob families, besides Sonny, who sits back down to watch the scene unfold, rushes over to pull Destiny off of Lou, and holding her back.

"You bitch!" Lou screams as he rises from the ground with blood streaming from various cuts from. He pulls out his gun, pointing towards Destiny. She just smirks, her eyes fiercely glaring at her victim as her arms are still held on by the others.

"Go ahead." Her voice calmly says her voice back to professionalism. "No guts no glory. Pull the trigger, but what comes next will anything but pleasant."

Caballo cocks the gun back and shrugs. "For you." Before he can pull the trigger, his arm is stopped.

"Not on my watch." Sonny grabs Caballo's arm and him looks in the face. "I will not have her blood on my hands."

Caballo loses his cool. "This kid shows no respect. I'm gonna teach her some respect."

Destiny smirk disappears. _Calm down._ "I gave nothing but respect. That's how I was raise, surprisingly. You badmouthing my father's name in his child's presence is what I call disrespect. I may have went slightly too far with the _fifth_ strike to the face." Her smirk returns. "But I do not take back my actions."

The back door flies open, Max, Milo, and Donte, rushes in guns raised up. Sonny keeps hold on Caballo's arm. "Put the gun down, Lou."

Lou finally lowers his weapon, the other finally release Destiny's arms. She clears her throat, straightening her suit. _Still alive and well._ "Well, this has been an interesting evening, but I've been through a hell of a lot worse." Her jaw slightly clenches at that. "_Senior_ Corinthos, hopefully well meet again soon." She walks toward the front entrance, but stops in the doorway, turning once again towards Sonny. "Give my hello to the Mrs. Claudia and Mr. Morgan, I'll be seeing him _real_ soon."

Sonny watches as this young woman walks out. He should worry about her, atleast that what he was telling himself. Right off the back, she was different from any other Ruiz, especially taking the legal route of things. She may be dangerous in ways her family wasn't. She may be able to take his whole organization bit by bit, with a simple strategy and not even a single act of violence. _We have a problem…_

_A/N: So, what do you think of Ms. Destiny Ruiz?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm not too pleased on how this chapter turned out, but here it is. I started another threeshot story, Healing With Love. It's a Dr. Lee/Dr. Winters story._

_Disclaimer: Again, don't own 'em except for the one that's causing mayhem at the sound of her last name._

Chapter 4

The room overall looks as if it hadn't been touched, but she kept the light off and leaving the door open for light. She knows she should have waited, that's what she was told to do, but she had to get something, it was just her way. Her eyes continued scanning the room, landing on a black backpack next to the bed. Her hand slowly makes it's way towards the bag, until a hand places itself on her shoulder from behind, causing her to scream.

"What the hell you doing Carly?" Jason angrily whispered. "I thought I told you to stay in the lobby."

Carly rolls her eyes. _Does he know me at all?_ "I would have, but I was already outside her room when you told me to do it."

"Then you go back down the elevator and you wait for me." Jason orders for future notices, even though he knows with Carly, it's going through one ear and coming out the other.

"Hey," Carly attempts to hold her own. "If I have some sadistic mobster in my hotel, I'm goin' to take care of it."

"No, you're gonna wait in the lobby like I told you to." Jason points to the door over his shoulder towards the door.

Carly wines, like usual, hoping her best friend would give in. "Come on, I'm already here." Jason continues to stare at her, making his statement firm without saying another word. She sighs, knowing she's not winning this battle. "Fine. I'll be in the lobby." She heads towards the door, for a dramatic exit, but something puts her at a halt. Something shiny, something metal, something screaming death directly in her face, causing to slowly step back in the room.

"Uh, I don't think I can make it to the lobby."

"Claudia!" Sonny shouts while walking into his livingroom. He was furious and hoped that the car ride home would mellow him out a little bit. It didn't. "Claudia gets down here!"

Claudia in fact was out on the terrace and walks in seeing her husband stand at the bottom of the stairs shouting. "What is the problem?"

Sonny, aggravated, walks over to his wife. "Who's the hell Destiny Ruiz?"

The name catches Claudia off guard for a moment. "Who?" Her begins to race, the nme sounding very familiar.

"Destiny Ruiz, daughter of Javier Ruiz." Sonny watches Claudia's reaction, watching her reaction to see if she knew something.

_Oh my god. Little Destiny?_ "Yeah. My Uncle Rudy did some little business with them from time to time." _Where's he going with this?_ "Last time I seen Destiny, seven years ago I think. I know it was before Jason killed her father and her uncle Manny."

"And you neglected to tell me she even existed?" Sonny by now was getting hotheaded. The fact that some kid was trying to take him down. "So you had no idea she's been running the Ruiz organization since then?"

_That doesn't make since. Well, yeah, it does._ "So she set up the meeting you went to?"

Sonny avoids the question. He doesn't like putting his family in danger of his business, even his wife Claudia, the mob princess of darkness. "What do you know about Destiny?"

Claudia advert her eyes over to the side, knowing the fact that trust is on the line. She'd been on thin ice with Sonny for a little while now, but does she really want to get back in with him by giving up information on some kid she once knew. "She's Javier daughter. When I knew her, she was the smart kid who wanted to know her way in the business, but her father wasn't having it. It kind of reminds me of you and Michael, difference is, she made her way of starting her own little small business." She chuckles a little at the memory, sitting on the couch. "When she was fourteen she had her own business of stealing cars and selling them other people. Never got caught as far as I'm concerned. But that was the last time I saw her. Didn't know she moved to bigger things."

Sonny sits next to his wife. "Okay, but is she dangerous? Do I need to worry in any form?"

Claudia looks back at Sonny, unsure. "I don't know. Six years ago, she made the treats in her little business, but no one was stupid to act against her. Who wants to try and step against a Ruiz, right? But a lot has happened since I last saw her. She's an orphan. She was Javier's little pride and joy. If someone killed my brother, I want to kill 'em. I can only think she may fell the same about her father."

_I need to call Jason._ "She said something about having other business here besides retrieving her family's property. You know anything about that?"

Claudia thinks, going through her memory to find something. "No clue."

Spinelli types frantically on his computer. "We have to inform Stone Cold of our discoveries."

Sam continues to pace back and forth behind him in their office. "I know but I want to get all the facts first. I don't want to jump into things-"

"But The Questionable One is the daughter of the deceased Javier Ruiz and-" He pauses as his computer beeps.

Sam looks over at his, watching his face form a new confusion. "What? Spinelli, what is it?"

Spinelli glances at Sam for a moment, before turning back to his computer. "It says here that The Questionable One is not the biologically part of the Ruiz clan."

Sam looks closer to the computer screen. "She's adopted?"

Spinelli nods. "Indeed. Her paternal records are sealed and it may take quite some time to uncover them."

Sam pulls out her cell phone. "I'm calling Jason."

Back at the hotel room, Carly slowly retreats back into the room with her hands in the air. _This is the woman I bumped into earlier. She, she's just a kid._ The young woman, in her dark suit, gave off a very mature, but a very reckless vibe at that moment.

"What the hell are you doin' in my room?" The young woman's voice sounded tired and aggravated. It was obvious to Carly that the girl didn't know who she was and that her aggravation was built up from some previous event.

"I own this hotel. I was just checking the room." Carly calmly lies. The woman stares at Carly for a moment.

"You're Carly Jacks." The woman smirks a little, knowing she got her accusation correct. "Which means, if you're standing around searching my room," The woman's eyes darken. "Mr. Morgan is close by." Her attention go passed Carly, seeing a faint shadow in from the bathroom. "Come on out Mr. Morgan."

Jason slowly steps out of the bathroom, which he swiftly hid in the moment he knew Carly was in trouble, gun pointed the young woman's direction. If Carly wasn't able to talk herself out of the situation she stumbled herself into, that he had his gun ready in tow to get them both out. The young woman clenches a little at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" Carly was the first to break the awkward intense silence.

"You already know. That's why you're here, isn't it?" The woman's eyes never leave Jason's icy blues. "Javier Ruiz's little girl has decided to make an appearance." Jason eyes widen as well as Carly, Destiny take that moment of being off guard to switch her gun point from Carly, to Jason. "You killed my father, remember?"

"Your father was a ruthless mobster and your uncle was a sadistic bastard." Carly points out, not letting the situation faze her. "Destiny Ruiz is it? Well I see what daughter he raised."

"Carly, quite." Jason firmly states, putting her in her place. They were already in an intense situation. His gun was pointed at mobster little young daughter, while her gun was directed at him as well. One false moment can send the two barrels blazing.

"Yes Mrs. Jacks, keep it quite." Destiny's voice slips into her professional tone to keep the anger from reaching it. "Only speak of what you know, and believe me, you don't know a damn thing." The tension increases as her eyes never leave Jason's. "Now, I'm not gonna kill you two, unless you give me a reason to. I'm tired and I just want some damn sleep." She lowers her gun, her appearance showing more confidence than she felt. "Can you please leave my room?" Jason nor Carly moves from their position, causing Destiny to roll her eyes. "Fine." She places the gun on the dresser next to her. "Better?"

Jason keeps his gun on Destiny while he slowly moves forward. "Carly go now." Carly looks back at Jason, noticing he's right behind her and leaves.

"I'll be sure to see you again soon Mr. Morgan." She looks at him with a genuine smile. "Tell Spinelli I said hi."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So there some secrets to still uncover, and I'm just getting started. lol. Claudia knows a little more about Destiny Ruiz than she's willing to tell anyone, especially Sonny, connected to "The Dead One'. Question is, who is the dead one? You think you know?_

Chapter 5

It wasn't until the next morning that Jason made it back to his penthouse. He'd taken Carly home and made sure everything was secure. Sonny kept calling him nonstop and when he finally had the chance to answer, sure enough, it was Destiny Ruiz that had set up the meeting last night. Jason was exhausted and didn't want to discuss anything until the morning. Now here he was, walking into his apartment at sunrise, the last thing he wants is-

"Stone Cold!" Jason groans as Spinelli's high pitched panicked voice and clumsy trampling footsteps make their way downstairs.

"What is it Spinelli?" Jaosn wasn't in the mood. He had too much on his plate right now.

"I was trying to reach you all night. The Fair Samamntha has uncovered some troubling news."

Jason mind becomes alert, atleast alert enough to stay awake. "What is it?"

"We've stumble onto some possible trouble with a deceased one dangerous prodigy."

_So she does know Spinelli?_ "Destiny Ruiz?" Jason asks, hoping his confirmation has been wrong.

Spinelli nods. "So you know The Quesitonable One has made an appearance here in Port Charles."

"Okay, I need to know everything about this Destiny Ruiz?" Jason needed all the information he needed. No one's even heard of this Destiny Ruiz according to Sonny.

Spinelli hurriedly retrieves his laptop from his back pack and sets it on the desk. "Fair Samantha and I stumbled across her in Kelly's as I offered to escorted her to the MetroCourt, not knowing her true identity. After her secret identity was revealed at the hotel, Samantha and I retreated back the our P.I. fortess to unravel some things." Spinelli takes a breathe as Jason just stares at him waiting for more information.

"And?" Jason's impatient tone encourages Spinelli to continue.

"She is the daughter of Javier Ruiz as you may already know. But the news that startled me most was that she's not his biological spawn."

Jason takes a moment to calculate what his spazzy friend was trying to tell him. "She's adopted?"

Spinelli pulls up a file on his computer. "Indeed."

Jason looks over his friend's shoulder. "What about police records? Sonny said that Claudia knows that she used to sell stolen cars. But is she a danger?"

Spinelli sighs. "No police records, nothing. But there was a rumor six years ago about a mob family in Miami that was destroyed by the Destiny Ruiz a few months after Javier was killed. Seventeen people slaughtered. No real motive, just an act of violence once again by a Ruiz member. The only ones left is Destiny and her thirteen year old half brother. The authorities couldn't place the murder on her though. They had nothing."

Jason mind tracks back a little. "So she's adopted. Do we know anything on her birth parents?"

Spinelli pulls up another file. "Well it turns out she was only adopted by Javier when her mother married him. I've been trying to crack the adoption records to identify her true paternity, but it's tightly sealed."

"Alright keep on that. I'll talk with Sonny and see what we can do."

Outside a house, well a mansion actually, Destiny stood in front of it, in her casual wear, taking in each breath deeply. _Come on, this is what you've been waiting for._ Her thoughts remind her. _Your whole purpose of coming here is right behind the door. All you got to do is knock._

With one last deep breath, her small fist knocks on the wooden door. It was only three seconds of waiting, but it felt like an eternity, and what waited on the other side of the door when it swung open didn't ease her discomfort.

"Hello. May I help you?" Alice stood tall, way taller than the 5' 3" Destiny.

It wasn't easy to intimidate Destiny, but for some reason standing in front of this woman, who looks like she could break her with ease, was unsettling.

"Um, I-I'm here to see, Mr. Ed-Edwards Quatermaine." _Stop stammering!_

Surprisingly to her, the woman was nice. But she already should have known that. _This must be Alice._

"This way." Alice smiled, leading Destiny into the livingroom.

_It's him._ Her nervousness and pulse kicks up a notch as she stares into the eyes of the older man. She notices middle aged blonde next to him. _Monica._ In her mind, she already knows them. All the stories that were told to her, it was like she grew up with them as well.

"Mr. Quatermaine, we have a guess." Alice announced.

Edward was already looking at Destiny, as if there was some familiarity about her, but Destiny was sure that this was the first of their meeting.

Silence hover over the room like a flash flood cloud, making Destiny more nervous than she ever wanted to be, so she break it, hoping to shed some sunlight.

"Um, Mr. Quatermaine?" Destiny "I know this seems improper of some sort, but it's my twenty-first birthday and I've never wanted to ever go past this point without saying what I have to say."

Monica looks at Destiny, her eyes in particular. Her eyes were so familiar, but so long ago that it take her longer than she wished to place it. "Oh my god."

Destiny mouth goes dry. _This is happening way too fast._

Edward looks over at Monica, confused about her expression, as if she'd seen a ghost.. "What is it? What's going on?"

Come on. He just gave you the opening. It's now or never. Destiny takes one last deep breath, exhaling it just as deeply. "Edward Quatermaine, I'm your granddaughter."

_A/N: Didn't see that one coming did ya? lol_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks again for reviewing. Here's chapter 6._

Chapter 6

Monica stares into Destiny's eyes. Those were so familiar. She knew exactly how she was family, even if her father-in-law didn't. With all her loss in the past few years, some light was being put into her life, first with Rebecca, now with this young girl Destiny. Family was family, and she's learned not to turn them away. Life was too short for that. It wasn't replacing what she has lost, but she'll take it.

Edward saw the eyes too. She had the eyes of a determined, stubborn Quatermaine. "My child," _Those eyes._ "I going to need to be more specific."

"Edward," It was Monica who spoke, her eyes still on Destiny. "You don't know who this is?"

Edward takes a harder look. Those eyes seemed so distant, like there were years of looking for answers. Like they were relief to find what they always wanted. Those dark warm eyes shining with light. The eyes of… _Oh my god._ He looks over to Monica, his eyes wide and she nods in confirmation. He turns back, knowing she was truly his granddaughter, her eyes were just like his grandson that now gone, her brother. "Bradley Ward." He watches as Destiny's eyes glow with more confirmation. "You're Bradley's little girl." Those eyes, they were Justus' eyes; soulful and warm.

A tear slowly stings the young woman's eyes, but she holds them back with a strong face, like a true Quatermaine. "My biological father is Bradley Ward. Justus is- _was_, my half-brother." Before anyone could say anything, Destiny felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her body from behind, lifting her off the ground.

"This is amazing!" Alice voice exclaimed with excitement.

Tracey walks in with Lulu, both of their eyes widen, seeing Alice holding some kid in her arms in the middle of the livingroom. _What the hell?_

Monica chuckles at first, watching Alice lifting up the young woman and twirling around, until she notices Destiny's caramel skin turning red. "Alice! Alice! She can't breath!"

Alice immediately sets Destiny on the ground, wincing when Destiny drops to her knees, gasping for air. "Sorry. It's just that Justus was a Quatermaine with sanity. I miss it."

Tracey rolls her eyes, not having a clue on what's going on. "Our family has officially become a three-ring circus."

Destiny looks up, holding her chest to recover, sees the older woman who spoke. Her hair was short and she was sure that scowl on her face was pretty permanent which could only mean one thing. _Tracey Quatermaine._

Tracey looks down on the ground at Destiny, notcing her staring. "What are you looking at?"

_Oh yeah, that's Dear Aunt Tracey alright._ Destiny finally gets off her knees and onto her feet, taking in one last deep breath, looking Tracey directly in the face. "Just a asking myself the same thing."

Tracey keeps her poker face, although she could already tell she wasn't going to get quite along with whoever this kid was. "Who are you?"

Destiny opens her mouth to speak, but it's Monica who answers the question for her. "Well it turns out you have another niece. This is Justus' sister, Destiny."

_Oh no, not again._ Tracey looks at Destiny, her eyes widening a little. _Another one?_ "Are you all serious? You're going to fall for this again? It's bad enough we already had one con artist waltz right in with no problem, but now you're letting another one in?"

Monica takes defense on Rebecca's behalf. "Like that husband of yours? We have forgiven Rebecca-"

"No you've forgiven Rebecca." Tracey turns back to Destiny. "I will not allow another one try and destroy what's left of this family."

Lulu steps in, hoping to somehow lessen the tension in the room. "Okay, how about we let her explain what's going on." She looks over at the younger woman, noticing a faint smile in her direction.

Destiny takes a step back away from Tracey, giving the two of them some room. "My biological father is Bradley Ward. He was there every now and again in my early life, trying to see me when he had another family. Only my brother Justus known about me and when Bradley died my mother had already gotten married and my step father kept me from the funeral figuring it would have been too much for me." She pauses looking at Edward. He seemed so old and fragile. This moment should have come a lot sooner. "If figured Justus used to take trips and disappear for a small amount of time throughout the years." Edward and Monica nod their heads. "He was helping raising me, all the way in Miami. I was only fifteen when he was killed. My mother and stepfather died that same year." She smiles a little. "Justus had told me so many stories about you guys, I feel like I already know you."

The room was silent, until the young woman's sad story touch Monica and revealing it with a sniffle, which was only followed by Tracey's unimpressed groan.

"Give me a break kid."

Destiny turns her attention back to Tracey, her face now hardening, her eyes turning cold. "You know, I've waiting fifteen years to be here. I decided to let this be my twenty-first birthday gift to me and as much I'm sure you don't give a damn it actually mean something to me." Her face relaxes; calming herself down before she could say anything she would regret and turns her attention back to Edward and Monica. "I'm no con artist. I'm not looking for money, nor am I looking for some place to stay. I'm just someone looking for her family. Now if you don't want me here, then I can easily go back to Miami-"

"Nonsense." Edward cuts Destiny. He doesn't want to hear a word of her leaving. "Pay no attention to Tracey. We welcome you to our family. We also offer you to stay here with us."

Destiny respectfully smiles at the offer. As much she would father be staying in a _real_ room and not one in a hotel where there were people possibly trying to kill her, she didn't want these people in any danger. "That won't be necessary. I'm staying at the MetroCourt." She glances down at her watch. _10:28 am _"I have somewhere to be, but I'm hoping that I can stop by tomorrow?"

Monica nods her head. "Ofcourse. You can stop by anytime."

Tracey glares at Monica. "The hell she can."

Monica glares back. "You once again forget who owns this house-"

Destiny tunes outs the older women's verbal dispute and walks out the room without a word. She pulls out her cellphone, ready to make a call until she hears footsteps behind her.

"It's a shame you have to spend you birthday to meet these people."

Destiny turns around to spot Lulu standing behind her. She seems nervous and awkward but somewhat annoyed at the bickering in the other room. Destiny smiles hoping to not let her own somewhat discomfort show.

"Yeah well, it was worth it. I can mark this as another chapter in my life. I'm now twenty-one years old. It's time to find out who I am."

Lulu nods as if she understands. _Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't._ "So you decided to show up on your twenty first birthday from wherever, when you should be partying your ass off."

Destiny chuckles a little. _Well when you put that way…_ "Well kid," She notices Lulu cocking her eyebrow at the word, both knowing that she's actually older than her. She meant nothing by it. She always called everyone 'kid', old and young, and a habit that she knew she needed to break. "I actually was planning on getting wasted. I'll probably just hang out at the bar at the MetroCourt-"

Lulu laughs cutting Destiny off. Any other time Destiny would be offended, but she had the feeling this kid, _young woman_, was up to something good. Afterall, this was the daughter of the legendary Luke Spencer. "Hey you wanna party, the MetroCourt isn't the place." She pulls out a little piece of paper out her purse, writing her cell number on it. "Meet me in the lobby at eight o'clock and I'll show the place to party." Lulu didn't know why she had a somewhat of a soft spot for the younger girl, but this stranger what looking for a family, and what easier way to ease her into this dysfunctional bunch than with the sanest ones, right?

Destiny grabs the paper and thankfully. "I guess I'll see you at eight." She walks out the front door and pulls her cellphone back out, dialing a number. "Guess who?" She smiles at the receiving end's reaction. "Meet me at the MetroCourt for lunch, pronto. We have some things to catch up on."

_A/N: For those who guess that A.J. was her biological father, well he's not, but he will be mentioned int he next chapter, and I'm sure you find it interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: _TheChosenKid_ Is Back! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting on this story, but I promise you that I'm going to update atleast once a week now. But the good news is that I've had more time to mentally plan out this story. And possible sequels to come.**

At the MetroCourt's resutrant, Destiny sits at a table for two alone, sipping her coffee while waiting for her guest. Eventhough she was used to the life of luxury and fine dinning, she actually prefers going casual with livingroom, like Kelly's, but with her already being found out so soon, she didn't exactly want to show up at the place that Sonny Corinthos' father ran. She sipping her coffee until her guest sits down in the chair across from her.

"Well don't you look all grown up." The guest says with a smile.

Destiny smiles at the familiar face. "Wish I could say the same about you Ms. Zacchara."

"It's Mrs. Corinthos now." Claudia corrects the younger woman.

Destiny chuckles a little. "That's right. My unsincere apologies."

Claudia looks down at the Destiny coffee. "So, I guess you're not knocking back beers in the middle of the day anymore?"

Destiny welcomes the conversation with open arms. She was just glad to have a good enough friend in Port Charles, even if she was now married to a man she hated. "Unfortunately, I have responsibilites now."

"You know I have a pissed off husband running around the house because of you, right. Thinking there was no more Ruiz, then bam, here you come out of nowhere."

A smirk forms on Destiny's lips. "Then he didn't do a thorough job of looking, 'cause then they'd know that Javier Ruiz has _two_ kids. But he did have his hands tide with Uncle Manny so." She sips her coffee and studies Claudia for a moment. "Look, I need to know where you stand with me."

"We've stood up for each other for years, but things have changed, and I need to stay close to my husband for as long as possible."

Destiny leans back in her chair with the smirk still in place. "You mean 'cause _you_ were really the one behind of the _'Lets Shoot Little Red Ridinghood In The Head' _incident?"

Claudia's eyes widen. She never told Destiny about what happened, eventhough she came close. She needed all the help she could get, still does. "How'd you know about that?"

Destiny chuckles. "Come on Claudia, I know you. You don't exactly think things through before you decide to do something."

Claudia fears begins to rise, but a sly grin comes into play. She wasn't the only one who had a secret. "Like when you became the sponser for the _'Kidnapping of the Corinthos Children Foundation'_."

Destiny abruptly stop chuckling and her smirk drops. "That was an accident. Faith was like a demented older sister to me, okay? She asked me for a favor, so I gave her a million dollars. I didn't know her and A.J. Quatermaine was gonna kidnap the Corinthos kids. Besides, I was thirteen and goin' through the whole 'rebeling against my father' phase, so give me a break."

Claudia rolls her eyes. "You know, you should have let me killed Faith Rosco when I had the chance."

Destiny rolls her eyes as well, forgotten the mention of Faith's name irritates her. "Again, demeted sister. I was not gonna let you kill her, in my father's house no less. If you and Justus just got a damn hotel room like I told you to-"

"That's doesn't excuse what that crazy bitch tried to do." Claudia gets defensive at the flashback. "Bitch tried to shoot me."

"I stopped her."

"She blew up my car!"

"And I told her to back off and she did. You both knew she still had feelings for my brother. Just be glad my father wasn't home. You weren't even supposed to be in the house."

"Whatever."

Destiny smiles at Claudia pitiful defeat of the conversation. "Look, Faith's dead," She takes a deep breath before her next words. "My brother's dead. Can't you just get over it?"

"Why should I? I actually _loved_ Justus. She was just a crazy bitch looking for a sex fix."

"Actually, she was looking for me and she really did love Justus too, just made some mistakes. But that doesn't matter. You're married," Destiny cringes at the thought. "stop obsessing over everything and just relax."

"How can I relax when I tried to have the man that I'm now married to killed but shot his son instead, who is now my stepson. Jason Morgan's hot on my ass and Jerry Jacks has the answers he looking for."

Destiny slouches back her little in her chair. "That's where I come in. Side with me, I could use a new second in command. But you have to divorce that hubby of yours."

"What happened to your old one?"

Destiny's drinks a bit of her coffee. "Let's just say let got left behind. Don't worry Claudia, I'll protect you."

Claudia scoffs. "Oh yeah, that's real assuring coming from a twenty year old."

Destiny face drops. "I see you forgot my birthday. I turn twenty-one today."

Claudia chuckles. "My unsincere apologies. Look, I'll buy you a beer., but I have to go 'cause i'm sure my husband is looking for-" Her cellphone rings. "Speaking of which..." She answers her phone. "Hey.." She rolls her eyes as Sonny rants. Destiny hold in her laughter. "Yeah, I'm on my way." She hangs up her phone with an annoyed grin and Destiny "You know, I hope you know what you're doing." She signals the bartender for a beer for Destiny. "Keep in touch."

Destiny appreciates the sincerity in Claudia's voice. As much as Claudia tries to front that she's some badass, Destiny always knew she cared. "Always do." Claudia walks away as the bartender places an open beer bottle on the table. She takes a sip of the beer, shoving the guilt of drinking at two o'clock in the afternoon in the back to the back of her mind. Afterall, it _is_ her birthday. The sip turns into a gulp. Her eyes close into a calming bliss. Eventhough legal drinking doesn't taste as good as doing it underage, after the nerve rattling morning she had, she felt that she needed it. But there's always something waiting in the wings to kill a good buzz, like the rushed and angry clicks of a pair of high heels.

Her beer bottle crashes to the floor as someone smacks it from her hand and lips. Destiny's eyes slowly open up, trying to savor what peace she had, because she knew that whoever is trying to piss her off must have the balls of a rhino and the stupidty of a teenage boy.

"Get the hell out of my hotel!"

_Oh great. This is gonna be a long day._

**_A/N: Already this kid can't catch a break._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thanks again for reviewing. The story may seem a little slow with her and Spinelli. But I'm pretty sure it's gonan start picking up soon._**

_Previously on General Hospital..._

Her beer bottle crashes to the floor as someone smacks it from her hand and lips. Destiny's eyes slowly open up, trying to savor what peace she had, because she knew that whoever is trying to piss her off must have the balls of a rhino and the stupidty of a teenage boy.

"Get the hell out of my hotel!"

_Oh great. This is gonna be a long day._

Chapter 8

"Nice to see you too Ms. Jacks."

Carly stares down Destiny. Destiny keeps giving a calm vibe against Carly's diva 'I run shit' attitude. Carly may not have known, but but Destiny knew if she was what some called a Ruthless Ruiz, Carly would most likely be dead by now.

"You look a little too young to be drinkin' anyways."

Destiny continues to stay calm but brings in a smile, wondering what are Carly's areas that easily pushed. "Actually it's my birthday." Carly scoffs and smiles grows wider. "Mrs. Jacks, aren't you gonna say 'Happy Birthday'?"

Carly narrows her eyes slightly. "I want you out of my hotel, you little bitch!"

Destiny gives Carly and 'up down look' trying to feel her out. She knows she can easily take this woman, even being atleast five inches shorter than her, but she knew that's proabably what she wanted. This woman was one of the people she kept tabs on for years before showing up. This woman was sneaking, but Destiny knew she was better. Plus, she had brains on her side. So what eactly can she do to pissed this woman off and make her shut up at the same time?

"Well Mrs. Jacks, I don't think that would be bright on your part."

Carly swicthes from offense to defense. "And why's that?"

Destiny smiles comes off, giving her a calm professional tone. "Well, harassing a guest in your hotel, who by the way, has not given you any trouble would not look to good in court. Not to mention breaking into my room with a two hundred and fifty pound hitman without any form of notification. I must say, not only is that rude, it's poor leadership, ownership and I'm pretty sure the publicity isn't something that you need. I mean, between hostage crisis and mab shootouts and who knows what else, after this, I'm pretty sure you business will begin to fail." She ends her professionalism by flashing a big smile. Justus always said as she got older, she became more and more like a Quatermaine.

Just as Destiny predicted, Carly face started to turn a little red and but just like Carly, she was going to say something else. Thinking fast, Destiny slides her hand to her side, letting Carly know that she is indeed armed and ready, shutting her up quick. A blonde haired man in a fancy suit rushes over, but seems to have more professionalism than this woman. "Ms. Ruiz, will you please excuse my wife."

_Oh, so this is the hubby huh? How the hell did that happen? _"Indeed Mr. Jacks. I'm actually on my way out." She rises from her chair and gives Jax a polite nod and begins walking towards the elevator. She stops and turn towards the two. "Lovely hotel you have here." She turns back around and leaves.

Typing away, Spinelli tries his best to dig up whatever he could on Destiny Ruiz by Jason's orders, while Jason paces back and forth behind him. He himself has been shocked of what he found, and is disappointed that this young woman is related to one of the sadistic mobster Port Charles has ever seen. And also that this mysteriously beautiful young woman who's been sweet to him, was now a potential threat to him and his best friend.

"It's indeed a fact that she _is_ the mob boss of the Ruiz Organization, just as Mr. Sir said. In her adopted grandfather's will, Hector Ruiz had placed everything over to his son Javier. But if anything ever happend to Javier, it was not to go to Manny, but to his granddaughter Destiny."

Jason sighs and rubs the side of face as he continues pacing. "Why would a mob boss turn over his organization to a fifteen year old girl?"

_Good question. _"My guess is that Hector Ruiz wasn't expecting his prodigy to decease so soon and didn't have time to change his will." Spinelli's laptop beeps as he was waiting for some information on another window. He checks it and startled and very confused about the information. "I have indeed come across some troubling news."

Jason stops pacing behind the couch. "What is it?"

"Well, I have found the mystery of Divine Decree. She is the daughter of Bradley Ward and Gloria Ramirez."

"Wait," The light bulb goes off in Jason's head. "Did you say 'Bradley Ward'."

Spinelli takes a deep breath, knowing that this information could be possibly difficult for his friend. "Indeed. Making her Justus Ward's half sister, Edward Quartermaine's granddaughter," Spinelli turn around to face Jason. "And you half cousin."

Jason blue eyes ice wide with shock and confusion. "She's a Ward?" Spinelli's silence was all the confirmation he needed. But something that Sonny told him ease back in his mind. "Sonny said that she was here for other reasons."

Spinelli knows where Jason's mind is going and finishes his thought. "Maybe she's made her sudden arrival for the Quatermaines? I mean, Mr. Sir said she didn't want trouble, maybe she was right. She just wants to met her family."

Jason lets the thought sink in. "I'll call Sonny and let him know what going on. I'll drop by the Quatermaines'. In the mean time, I want you to keep looking." He grabs his jacket and leaves.

Spinelli turns back to his computer. For some reason, he couldn't find himself working on it. Maybe it was because neither Sam or Jason giving him instruction on what exactly to look for. Or maybe it was he was starting to actually thinking about her. He didn't want Destiny to be a mobster, a threat. He just wanted her to be a nice girl who could possibly give him a chance, but before they could even get started, it's already doomed. _It's for the best._

His cell phone rings and answers it. "Maximista, I don't want to discuss-"

_"Hey, it's not Maxie. It's me Lulu. Didn't you check the caller I.D."_

Spinelli sighs with relief. He didn't want to talk to his ex-grilfriend right now. "My apologies. It wouldn't be the first time Maximista has tricked me by using your phone."

_"Well, forget about that. I want you to come out tonight. It's gonna be me, Dante, and I'm bringing a friend."_

Spinelli groans a little. He didn't exactly want to be set up right now. "Fair Lulu, I'd prefer to stay in. I have a ton of work-"

"Spinelli, I care about you. you're my friend. I want you to me me at Jake's tonight."

Spinelli sighs. He always gave in, especially to The Blonde Ones. "What time should I arrive?"

"Meet me around nine."

"Nine it is." He hangs up the phone, rubbing his forehead. _Stone Cold's gonna be mad._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I decided to update early. This chapter is shorter, but I hope you'll still enjoy. Also, The Previous Chapter, Lulu Said "Dante" When She was Talking To Spinelli. She should have Said "Domonic". This Takes Place In Early Feb. So This Is Still Before Domonic Is Dante.**_

Chapter 9

8:46 pm. Lulu walks in wearing a green fitted t-shirt and jeans. Destiny strolls in right behind her wearing a a yellow fitted polo shirt, black jeans and her leather jacket. As soon as she walks in, she instantly knew this was the place she wanted to spend her birthday. It had a warm feeling, kind of packed, but a place you could just kick back let all your worries, and she had a lot of worries that she wanted to forget tonight. But there was something that put slight worry into her heart, a microphone on a stage caught her eye. _Is there a band playing here tonight?_ She tells herself she'll ask Lulu later because right now, she needed a beer. They head over to the bar, where Coleman, who's wearing a gray button up shirt with a matching hat is working behind the counter.

"Miss Lulu Spencer, what can I get for you ladies?"

"I'll have a bottle of tequila with four shots glasses." Lulu announced.

Destiny looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Tequila? And what with the four shots?"

Lulu smiles. "Well, it's your twenty-first birthday, so I figured we celebrate right. And my boyfriend and one of my best friends are showing up tonight." She turns back to Coleman. "Also make that two beers as well."

_Oh, that's cool_. "So what's your boyfriend's name?" She grabs her beer and takes a gulp.

"His name is Domonic and let me tell you, he sure as hell took a while to get used to, including his job."

_His job?_ "What does he do?"

Lulu pauses for a moment. Her boyfriend, Dante, was undercover, but that was something she definately keeps to herself. "He actually works for Sonny Corinthos."

With that, Destiny accidently blows beer through her nostrils during her second gulp. The news of Lulu's boyfriend working for her potential rival caught her by surprise. Lulu eyes widen at Destiny, slightly worried.

"You okay?"

Destiny is slightly embarrassed but easily plays it off. "Yeah, just blew some beer through my nose, that's all." She chuckles making Lulu laugh along.

Coleman places the a bottle of tequila and four shots glasses on the bar table. "Here you go ladies."

Lulu grabs the bottle. "Hey Destiny, take the glasses and grab that table right there." She points to the last empty table in the room. "I'll be there in a second." As Destiny grabs the glasses with one hand and heads for the table, Lulu whispers over to Coleman.

Destiny sits at the table, places the glasses on the table, and takes sips her beer. This place was slightly crowded, it was welcoming. Everyone here was different. Not like that uptight, stick in the ass MetroCourt. Lulu's a genius. Lulu walks over with the tequila bottle in one hand and her beer bottle in the other. Along her side, a very handsome, dark eyes and dark shaggy hair, guy stood giving off a cocky, but gentleman vibe. But Destiny could also tell that there was something on his mind.

"Destiny, this is Domonic. Domonic, this is Destiny." Lulu excitedly introduces.

Domonic smiles and extends his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Destiny. Is there a last name?" He looks deep into her eyes as if he's trying to figure her out. It was at that moment, Destiny knew that he already knew who she was.

_Dammit Sonny! _A nervous and awkward grin form on her lips.

Lulu looks at Destiny, realizing that Destiny's last name has never been brought up. "Huh, what _is_ your last name? I just assumed it was 'Ward'."

Destiny's nervous grin turns into a smooth smile, latching on to the assumption, without neccessarily lying. "Right." She takes another sip. "So are we gonna crack open this tequila or what?"

Lulu laughs as she and Domonic sits down. "Well I'm still waiting waiting on my friend so. He."

_He? Oh God, please tell me this isn't a blind date. _"Oh." Destiny sips her beer nervously. She hasn't dated since she was eighteen. Her last boyfriend, who was about about twelve years older than her, wasn't exactly the sainest person in the world. At that moment, a tall ruggedly attractive guys walk over to the table. He didn't seem exactly happy, but he mostly giving off some protective vibe. "Is ths your friend?" _Cause if he's my date, set me up all you want._

Lulu turns around, but her good mood turns a little aggitated. "No, just my brother."

The man crosses his arms over his chest. "Is that anyway to greet your big brother?" His accent was so sexy, it actually put a smile on Destiny's face.

_This can't be Lucky. Is it? _She decides to take it upon herself to make an introduction. "Hi I'm Destiny."

Ethan flashes a smile her way. He extends his pale hand towards her. "Ethan Lovett." She shakes his hand. He retracts his hand after a while and turns towards Lulu. "Mind if I join you?"

Lulu rolls her eyes, knowing part of the reason of him wanting to stick around is to keep an eye out on her and Dante. "Acutally we're waiting on someone."

"Nonsense." Ethan grabs a chair next and slides it between Lulu and Destiny. "It's not like it's a double date. Cause if it is," He looks at Destiny. "I might have to change someone's mind."

Against Destiny's better judgement, she gives herself away by blushing. She can see in the corner of her eyes of Lulu's eyes rolling again, so she turns her attention from Ethan back to her. _If this wasn't my date, then whoever is gonna have to step his game up._ "So, what's your friend's name?" But before Lulu could answer, she looks over to the entrance, and sees Spinelli walking in. _Oh shit._ All she could do is stare...

_**A/N: I have no idea how I ended up putting Ethan in my story. He just slipped in without my knowledge. lol. **_

_**Bonus: Can you guess Destiny's ex boyfriend? Don't worry, he won't show until the sequel of this story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Wasn't planning on updating today, but i did. Hope you'll enjoy. I've also written my first GH smut. Franco/Lainey "Read My Mind". You can check that out also.**_

Chapter 10

_It is she. _Spinelli stares into the the eyes of Destiny. His heart picks up speed, but the problem was, he couldn't tell whether it was from fear...or something else. Her dark eyes spokes volumes. Worry, but not fear. Intensity, but not exactly lust. Danger, but not to the point of death. He knew that last one was the most important, because one of his best friend was sitting at the table with right her at that very moment, and the safety of his loved ones was very important. _Wait, _she's_ with Fair Lulu?_ He gulps. Worried that Lulu has finally tried to set him up on a blind date, but with a _mobster_? He begins slowly heading over towards the table through the crowd.

Destiny watches as Spinelli, slowly starts making his way towards their way. _Spinelli? Spinelli's my date? _This can't be good. She knew he knew who she was, and in just an instant, her identity could be spilled. She didn't want trouble. Just some damn tequila and one hell of a nap ion the morning.

"Spinelli?" Ethan's smooth accent snaps her attention away from Spinelli and back towards the group she's with. "You set this lovely young woman up with Spinelli?"

Lulu glares at her brother. "Okay, Spinelli happens to be a very good friend of mine, and I never said I was "setting them up". Just friends celebrating Destiny's birthday." Even though she had every intention on setting them up. "She came up to meet the family. She's Edward's granddaughter."

Ethan eyes widen a little from shocked, but recovers by openning up the tequila bottle. "Well, I guess you have had the pleasure of meeting my beloved stepmother, Tracey." He looks behind him and grabs a shot glass off another table, looks back at Destiny and smiles.

Destiny chuckles at the memonry. "Unfortunately. But it wasn't too bad, but let's just say, I'm glad I got out of there when I did."

Spinelli finally reaches the table, but Destiny's focused was still on Ethan. "Well, Happy Birthday." Ethan whispers in a low seductive tone.

_Her Birthday? _Spinelli stares at Destiny for a moment thinking back on the information on her. It hadn't even dawn on him that her date of birth is February 1st. He snaps back into his current position and before clearing his throat. Destiny's head immediately turns towards him. Her vibe is tense at first, but her body relax in a relaxed and confident way and smiles.

"Nice to see you again Spinelli."

Lulu looks back and forth between the two, confused.. "Okay, did I miss something? You two've met?"

Destiny nods. "This gentleman escorted me to the MetroCourt last night. I didn't know where it was so he gave me a ride."

Lulu tries not to take what Destiny was saying out of context and takes the tequila bottle from Ethan. "Well, sit down Spin so the drinking can start."

Dominic holds out his glass, definately feeling the need to have a drink with his girlfriend's brother right there. "Couldn't agree more." Lulu starts pouring tequila into all the shot glasses.

Destiny continues to present a charming smile as Spinelli slides into the seat between her and Dominic. She grabs her drink, as well as everyone else. "Alright, what are we drinking to?"

Dominic smiles. "Well, it is your birthday so..."

Destiny nods. "Indeed it is. But come on, let's forget about that." Her mind goes back to Miami, to the family she knew, the business she's been given, the hardship of her life. But today, had been different. She enjoyed it, even the bitchyness from Carly Jacks. She looks around the group, taking in the possible friendship with Lulu and Dominic, the sexual tension with Ethan, and the random odd connection with Spinelli. "How about, to new beginnings."

The rest of the group lets it sink in for a moment. Lulu nods. "Alright, to new beginings it is."

They all clink their glasses, they all down their shots and slam the glasses on the table.

At another table, a group of girls shout, "To Sex!" making Destiny jump a little in her seat. She turns to her side and seat three grown women cheering, shouting, basically on their way to being completely wasted. She notices that the fourth girl isn't in much of a celebration, she actually cringes at their toast. The other three look over to that guy Coleman, and cheer some more as he tip his hat a little.

Destiny turns back to Lulu. "Who are they?"

Lulu looks over to the group, and anger breeds from her body. "Elizabeth Webber."

"Lucky's wife?" Destiny didn't exactly know what the beef was. She thought Lucky and Elizabeth were a happy couple with two kids, atleast she that's what she got the last time she did her research on certain people in this town.

"Ex-wife. And that cheating slut shouldn't even be here. As for the rest of them, Robin, Kelly, and Lainey are cool."

_Lainey? _"Lainey Winters?" She recongizes the name. _Another time, another place._

"Yeah." Lulu sees depressed Elizabeth glances her, 'causing her to roll her eyes.

Spinelli decides to chime in. "Maybe we should all focus on our own table before confrontation errupts."

Destiny wants to asks if Lulu's okay, but she figures that it's not the best time. Besides, she has other things to worry about, like the fact that Ethan is causally putting his arm around her shoulder like she isn't supposed to notice, and the fact that still has a worried look on his face, but she can't tell if there's interest as well, and if there is, he's definately trying to hide it.

"Alright everyone. We are ready to begin." Coleman announces on the microphone on the stage. "So make some noise, 'cause we have a birthday girl here tonight and she gotta sing us a song." Destiny turns around at that, looking at Coleman with wide eyes. "Come on up Destiny."

The crowd cheers and Destiny turns back around facing Lulu. "What the hell? What's all this?"

Lulu laughs at Destiny's feared expression. "It's Karaoke Night!" Destiny shakes her head. "Just go."

Ethan smiles and moves a little closer towards her. "Come on sweetheart. Senerade us with a song."

Spinelli notices the close distance between the two, and find a suprising amount of jealousy. She was supposed to here for him, mobster or not. Not to mention, she actually mades him smile since his ex-fiancee left him. But he didn't know what to make of her just yet. She didn't seem like a crazy murderer. She seemed, sweet. _Like a hershey kiss._ "The Jackal also insists that the birthday girl sing a tune." Destiny turns to him and smiles. "You only turn twenty-one once and you should start the chapter with-"

"Okay Spinelli." Destiny laughs, shaking her head at Spinelli's rambling. "I'll go." She rises from the chair and the cheering continues._ Wait... _She grabs the tequila bottle and chugs two gulps, getting a louder response from the crowd. Her body feels warmer as she makes her way over to over to Coleman. She whispers in his ear for a song. If she going to do this, she was going to have to do this right. She had to get the party started...

_**A/N: Next Chapter: Destiny sings. Who will she leave with? Ethan or Spinelli? Dante? Lulu? Coleman? lol**_

_**Bonus: Can you guess which song she's gonna sing?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: I don't why, but my muse is going like crazy thsi past week. This story has me writing no stop. Well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :D**_

Chapter 11

Destiny's vision blurs for a quickly, causing her to blink a few time before her vision corrects itself. "Hi everyone. My name's Destiny and it's my twenty-first birthday. I guess it's my duty to get the party started for tonight so, here it goes." Some people cheer a little and she chuckles a little with mic in her hand as a dance pop intro comes on.

_"I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started. I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started._

Her voice was pretty, good enough to get the crowd clapping to the beat. She loosens up a little bit, swaying side to side.

_"Get this party started on a Saturday night. Everybody's waitin' for me to arrive. Sendin' out the message to all of my friends. Well be lookin' flashy in my Mercedes Benz. I've got lots of style, check my gold diamond rings." _As the alcohol begins to work it's magic, she look over to Ethan with a seductive smile. _"I can go for miles, if you know what I mean."_ Ethan smiles back and the GNO table starts cheering loudly, especially Dr. Kelly Lee. Her comfort level increases and dances a little more

_"I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started. I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started._

_Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat_

_Cruisin' through the west side_

_We'll be checkin' the scene_

_Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast_

_I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass" _She smack her ass. More cheers.

_Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car_

_License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar._

_I'm comin' up, so you better gets this party started. I'm comin' up, so you better get this party started."_

She dances a little before the next verse. The crowd starts dancing in the room as they watch her sing. But she notices Spinelli's still sitting in a chair. So she seductively walks down the steps from the stage, staring straight into his eyes as she continues to sing.

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove_

_Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat_

_Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me." _She makes it to Spinelli, who looks like a deer in headlights. She dances in front of him.

_"I'm your operator, you can call anytime_

_I'll be your connection to the party line." Spinelli starts blushing at her wrods as she's continues to dance in front of him. She notices how cute he is when he blushes. As she takes a liking to it, she grabs his hands, making him stand as she continues to dance with him._

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started_

_Get this party started right now." _She turns to look at him. A goofy smile is plastered on his face and she chuckles a little. The song ends and the crowd cheers. She stares into Spinelli's eyes. She was trying to get confirm whether Spinelli was interested in her, but she suddenly realizes that her own heart is beating rapidly, confirming her own interest in him.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen." Coleman walks over to them with a mic of his own. "The birthday girl has set the bar really high for tonight. Now I wanna see who can top that."

The crowd starts cheering again along with Spinelli and this time it's she who begins blushing. He didn't look like he was putting up a front for Lulu. He actually looked genuinly happy and excited. _My day may have been rough, but tonight is gonna be a good night. _Wrong.

Destiny falls back after receiving a full force shove and she wonders why hadn't landed flat on her back.

"You okay?" She couldn't see his face, but she knew who's accent that was.

"Yeah."

The next thing she sees is some pissed off blonde chick flying off the handle at Spinelli.

"Who is this? Am I just that just easy to get over? Who is she?"

Spinelli finally decides to put a word in. "Maximista, may we not 'cause a scene?"

Coleman agrees. "Look, no matter how much I'd enjoy it, but if you two kittens are going to merge into a cat fight, I suggest you take that outside."

Maxie steps over to Destiny, staring at her height, confindent that she'd win in any fight with her. "Step outside little girl."

Destiny shakes her head, trying to focus. Usually, she'd flip out and Maxie would already be on the floor already, but she didn't need a scene, and she certainly didn't want her birthday ruined because some girl is upset about some adorable geek dancing with another girl. So she chuckles at the ragging bitch flying off the handle. "Bring it on, Ms. Bourgeoisie."

Lulu steps in between the two. "No one's going outside. Maxie, we're just hangin' out, 'kay?"

"Oh please, that slut was all over him!"

"Maxie!"

Destiny, as well as Maxie, turn towards the voice. An older handsome man, with salt and pepper hair, walks over confused and furious. Maxie actually turns from angry to nervous.

"Mac! Uh, what are you doin' here?"

"I'm here with Alexis." He looks back at the woman he came with, before turning back to his daughter. "Let go outside." He grabs Maxie by the arm and drags her out of the bar.

Commotion goes on through the bar and Coleman steps back with the mic. "Well, now that we have that cleared up. Who's next on the party machine?" The GNO table starts cheering, causing the rest of the crowd to cheer as well.

Spinelli walks over to the group, feeling embarrassed. "My sincere apologizes. I had no idea Maximista was going to show up-"

Destiny smiles at his ramblings and decides to cut him off. She could guess the situation wasn't his fault. "Relax. I don't blame you."

Ethan notices the exchange between the two."Well, how about another drink to take you mind off things?"

Lulu rolls her eyes at her brother attempts to hit on Destiny. Destiny looks over towards the tequila bottle. She pours herself another shot and downs it. She usually doesn't downs her drinks at the rate had, but she knows her limits to know that when she starts seeing two, like she is as she looks at Ethan, she knows it's her time to leave. One sexy Aussie is fine, but two of them? Too much. She shakes her head alittle as if it could clear her vision like an etchasketch.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna call it a night."

Lulu places a hand on her shoulder, concern suddenly in her eyes. "You alright? You need me take you home."

Dante walks over and whispers in Lulu's ear. "i need to talk to you alone about Destiny."

"I'm fine." Destiny immediately reassures the other woman. "Just had a long day." Before Ethan could get the chance to offer her a ride home, she turns towards Spinelli with a grin on her face. "Can you give me a ride home?"

Spinelli, surprised that she asked him instead of Ethan, stutters to give her an answer. "I uh, I mean-"

"If you want to stay, I completely understand. I'll take a cab and-"

"Yes!" Spinelli finally answers. He wasn't sure if getting close to her was in anyway good, but he didn't want her to take a cab home when he could provide a more comfortable ride. Besides, he wanted to ask himself some questions, as he is now sure that she wants to ask him some as well. "The Jackal would be honored to once again give you a ride home."

Destiny grins turns into a wide smile. She turns towards Lulu. "Sorry I can't stay. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." As Destiny and Spinelli head out, Lulu turns towards Ethan with a pleased smile on her face. "Burn!"

Ethan just rolls his eyes and pours himself another shot.

As Spinelli guides Destiny out the bar and towards his car, Destiny catches a glimpse of Mac trying to calm Maxie down some distance away. She knows she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but try to get under this girl's skin, whoever she was. She sees Maxie look over in her direction and Destiny smiles, giving her a pinkey wave as she and Spinelli turn the corner. The look on Maxie's face as Spinelli leaves with her...priceless.

"You bitch!" Destiny hears Maxie scream the words her way. Destiny's grins grows wider. Again, times like these, her brother Justus would have told her that she just pulled another Quatermaine stunt. She didn't know the Quatermaines, but if this was how they behave, she hope she was doing them proud. Now, she just had to get the party started...

_**A/N: The song Destiny sings is "Party Started" by Pink. absolutely love this song & the video so I thought it would be perfect for her to sing.**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter was meant to be longer and I have no idea how it got so short. My apologies. I be lying if I wasn't drunk when i wrote the second half of this chapter. So if it's bad, I'll edit it when I get the chance. Still, I hope you'll enjoy.

Chapter 12

"So I know you have questions and everything." Destiny openning her hotel room, fumbling with her card. "So I'm letting you have an opportunity to ask away." She finally gets the card in and opens her door. She looks back at Spinelli with a slightly drunken smile and all he could do was nervously smile back. She walks in and flick on the light switch, thanking God the room was clean. She looks around the room for something and smiles wider when she spots it. She struts over to the mini bar and pulls out mini bottles of tequila. Might as well keep the party goin'. She turns around and tosses one to Spinelli. "Think fast." He stumbles but actually catches it. "Nice."

Spinelli opens the bottle. "I believe you're supposed to say the phrase _before_ you toss." He takes a sip, letting his nervousness ease down.

Destiny playfully rolls her eyes at him. "So Spinelli, what is your first question?"

Spinelli clears his throat a little. "Well, for the The Blonde One's safety, does she know of your true identity?"

Her heart drops. She was hoping that they would build up to those questions, and she was sure who the hell _The Blonde One _was, but she had a pretty good idea. "If by _The Blonde One_, you mean Lulu Spencer, then no. None of the Quatermaines know that I was raised by a Ruiz, let alone run the Ruiz organization." Eventhough she has a feeling Spinelli wouldn't snitch her, she feels the need to make her point clear. "And I will tell them know as soon as possible. So I don't need you, Sonny, or my murdering cousin, Jason, skipping to their mansion, spilling your guts about me. Or we will have serious problems." Her face becomes serious. "And you don't want to be my problem." Spinelli silently gulps at her threat and tries to collect himself. Her face softens, not wanting him running out the run on her. She was drunk, it's her twenty-first birthday, and wants to have a little fun, but there had to be somethings settled before hand. She never spent much time with a greek before, but there's was something about him that made her smile, so she does making him feel more comfortable. "Next question."

Spinelli takes another takes another sip from his little bottle. "If I may asked, what is your purpose of being here in Port Charles?"

This was an easier question to answer, and yet harder to explain. "My family. I've gone through my whole life and not one Quaterminane knows about me." She thinks for a moment, remembering one specific Quatermaine that knew of her existince, but she never told a soul. "Well, there was Emily. My brother Justus told her about me years ago. Even spoke to her on the phone a few times." She could lie to herself and say that it was the alcohol was the reason she was openning to him with ease. She lie even more and say that it was the alcohol was the reason her heart was building with sadness at the thought of the woman who was her direct line to the Quartermaines. She could lie, but she knows that we a people lie the loudest when we lie to ourselves. She turns away from him, trying to compose her tears. Her eyes well up, but they don't spill. Deep breaths. "I'm not a bad person, but I'm not a saint either. There are things in my life I wish I could take back, but don't worry, I'm not here to kill you, or your precious Sonny and Jason. Just want what's mine." Spinelli doen't say anything. But she had something else to say, but this was more with curiosity. "So I have question for you."

Spinelli gets nervous again. He wasn't expected to be question. He didn't know what she wanted for him really. "You do?"

Destiny smiles and turns back around facing him. "Who was that crazy bitch that tried to attack me?"

He sighs with relief that the question wasn't out there. Afterall, she did deserve an explaination. "That was Maximista. The daughter the Police Commisioner. We recently made an attempt of going through the ceremony of commitment. _Death Do Us Part_. Things didn't go as planned. Infidelity and the reason of not being good of for non existance in one's life. A couple months later, my heart is shattered into a million peices." And for the past couple months, his heart was beginning to slip back in place, slowly, but surely.

Destiny's mind slows down his words. For the most part, she understood what he was saying. "Ex-fiancee, huh?" Watches him turns his eyes away from her. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable again, she just wanted to understand him. She wanted to understood her. The more she understood, the more she like him. And she wants him to like her, as much as she like him. Prove to him that she's not another souless monster that people percieves her family. She walks over to him and he finally looks back her. Slight uncomfortable about the her standing so close to him, but he looks into hrer eyes anyways. "I understand pain. I understand loss. I understand love. I understand a broken heart." Her hand gently touches the side of his face. "It took me a while to heal, and I'd be lying if I said there wouldn't be a scar as a result. But you must wear it with pride, don't pretend it doesn't exist because then your lesson hasn't been learned and more and more scars would sooner or later appear. Show that you're a survivor. Show that a broken heart hasn't killed you."

Eventhough he still doesn't really know who she is, she feel comfort. Not threat. No reason to fear. He feels that he could himself and not a freak. Not been an outsider. Someone understand history of civilization. The significance of life, love, death, and everything in between. Not yet has anyone understood him right off the back. Even if she couldn't exactly understand him verbally, she understood. He immediately takes it with bonding, and at that moment, he doesn't see her as his best friend's potential enemy. he see's her as the lost soul that's finding her way, like his best friend Jason. The man that killed her father, and yet she's not to seek revenge on such. Only moved on to get where she wants to go in life. "The Jackal must say that he takes you wisdom to heart, and may he keep it there until otherwise. He challenges someone to prove you words wrong."

She grins. Someone who believes in her. They were on opposite sides of a possible confortation and yet taking what she says to heart. Giving her the benifit of the doubt. She's never experience this before. A man who who listenede who didn't try to twist it into his own revalations. She'd only been in love twice. She'd only connected to someone twice. Her first love was the teen love that should of been of innocence, but it resulted into the goor of her own doing. Her trsition into Ruiz form. Her second love was a sadistic one. Using her tramatic sins and comparing to his own. Sucking her soul into his and trying to make him become one. An horrific love that was an addicting one. Him sucking her into a dark abyss. But without him being in her site for a couple of years, she's been able to get over him. She's been able to suck back in reality and understand she's somebody, and realizing her wants and needs. She wasn't in love with Spinelli, but maybe it was her drunken state that she was slipping into a deep and possible forbidden connection with him. As she looks into his brown eyes, she knows that yes, there is a connection. Maybe not as deep as her drunkeness is telling her, but there is one indeed. She brought him here for understanding, but being that it was her twenty-first brithday, she wanted a 'happy brithday' connection. Without a second thought she grabs his face, and press his lips against her.

Without hesitation, he responds, felling the need of a connection since his his fiancee left him high and dry. Eventhough, he barely knew her, he felt that he knew her. That had to count for something, right? She pulls him back toward her bed and she falls back on it, with I'm landing on top her . She runs her drunk hands tought his hair, thrusting her hips up against him, ready to feel that birthday sex thgat she hasn't felt in a year. He comes up for air, staring into her dark eyes.

"My_ Beloved Hershey Kiss_." He whispers to her. Short and sweet, she gives off an oral pleasure to his lips and tongue. "I believe that my heart is ready to reconnect with another."

With that, Destiny freezes, startling Spinelli. She really likes, even though it has hit her out of nowhere. She wasn't expecting this for her trip to Port Charles, but she has connected with a possible enemy. At that moment, the events of the past forty-eight hours finally catch up to her. The adrenaline of being known was finally wearing off, the alcohol was in her system, her childhood dream was finally coming true, no matter how dysfunctional iot was becoming. As she becomes overwhelmed, tears silently falls down her face. He looks at her, with the realization of her sudden tears, confused.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Spinelli looks at her his sudden self esteem immediately decreases and he presents a pleasurable frown. "The Jackal understands that even in a intoxicated stated that one should not want to be with such like me."

Her heart feels sadness as she looks at his fake smile. She didn't meant to bruise the little ego that he had. One broken heart was enough to deal with, she knew. Flashes of her life of the past seven years flash though her mind. Corruption. Power. Love. Death. Emptiess. More Power. More Love. More Emptiness. "Look, it's not you, it's me." Oh yeah, that's original. "I mean, I'm interested, but I'm have too much to deal with in my life right now. And my being drunk right now doesn't help my situation. You understand right?" Drowsiness takes it told upon her as she fights to stay awake and as she tries to keep her eyes awake, sad tears stream down her face..

Taking by surprise, eventhough he still believe her resitance is his fault, he nods in agreement. He climbs from on top of her. "Would you like The Jackal to stay in your presence? I would be happy to provide you with comfort."

Stilling fighting against drowsiness, eventhough she's losing, thinks for a slight moment before a curling up in a ball. "I felt like I've been alone my whole life. I don't understand why this moment in time wouold be any different." Half asleep, she feels a body slowly presses against her back. A comforting arm, not even in a sexual sense, was around her torso. Her eyes droop, unconsiousness takes it toll, and for that moment, loneliness no longer existed.


End file.
